In the closet
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: 'Chamberlake prompt: Faye and Cassie sneak away for some sexy time at school…but accidentally get themselves locked in a closet.'


_**Chamberlake prompt: Faye and Cassie sneak away for some sexy time at school…but accidentally get themselves locked in a closet. **_

_**My fill:**_

"Faye, stop that!" Cassie hissed, knocking away the hand which was creeping lazily up her thigh.

"What?" Faye asked innocently, even as she shifted her hand back to it's previous residence atop Cassie's leg "I'm not doing anything."

"You know damn well what you're doing." Cassie muttered, a bright blush covering her cheeks as Faye's fingers caressed her thigh in unhurried circles "Stop it!"

"What? I'm just trying to work." Faye smirked down at the desk. She chanced a glance at Cassie only to find the flushed blonde glaring at her.

"I don't think what you're doing under the table has anything to do with chemistry."

"Oh, it has everything to do with chemistry…" Faye disagreed, allowing her hand to wander up to settle over her girlfriends core, causing her to jerk in surprise.

"Faye!"

"Something you would like to share with the rest of the class Miss Blake?" the teacher asked in a bored tone of voice as he stared at Cassie suspiciously.

Cassie held her breath as Faye lightly moved her fingers up and down "W-what? Um…N-no. I just…" she trailed off and bit her lip to contain a whimper as Faye applied the slightest bit more pressure "I-I…Um…"

"You what Miss Blake?" the teacher asked impatiently "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Yes!" Cassie nodded emphatically "Yes, I need…I need to see the nurse." she stood up quickly from her seat, effectively dislodging Faye's hand but accidentally knocking her chair over in the process "Um…actually I'm feeling kind of lightheaded. Can Faye…?"

"Yes." the teacher interrupted hurriedly "Miss Chamberlain can go with you…It's not like she does anything in class anyway."

Faye grinned and stood from her seat. She gripped Cassie's wrist to keep up the pretense that the blonde was dizzy and quickly escorted her from the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, she released the wrist in her hand "Nice one."

"You better make missing class worth my while." Cassie grumbled moodily as they walked down the corridor "I'm already behind with…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Faye rolled her eyes and grabbed Cassie's arm, bringing her to a stop. Without a word, she reached past her and opened a door that Cassie hadn't noticed.

"A closet?" Cassie asked sceptically.

"Unless you'd prefer to do it right here." Faye raised an eyebrow in challenge "It's that or the closet."

"You're so romantic." Cassie stated sarcastically as she walked into the enclosed closet. Faye smirked and slipped in behind her, kicking the door closed "You'd better belie…" she trailed off and froze in place as the door shut behind her with a click that was too loud to be just the latch sliding into place.

"Was that what I think it was?" Cassie breathed out.

Faye swallowed heavily and shrugged. They were so close in the tiny closet that Cassie actually felt the movement rather than seeing it. With slight hesitation, Faye spun around and grabbed the doorknob. She hurriedly twisted it in both directions but to no avail…they were locked in.

"Shit." Faye mumbled as she wrestled with the handle. She eventually let go of it and attempted to focus all of her energy on it to open it telekenetically. Only it didn't open "Shit, shit, shit…"

"Are you claustrophobic or something?" Cassie asked with a frown.

"Don't be ridiculous." Faye retorted, though she could feel her hands growing clammy "I wouldn't have come in here if I was claustrophobic, would I?"

Cassie shrugged in response and watched he 'kind of' girlfriends reaction closely. She looked somewhat nauseous and her chest was heaving more than usual "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Faye snapped "The fucking door won't open."

"Let me try." Cassie offered, gently pushing Faye out of the way as best she could in the cramped space. She heard the brunette sarcastically mumble something about 'Super Cassie to the rescue' but chose to ignore her, instead focusing her attention on the lock and summoning her power to open it. Nothing. It wouldn't budge "It won't open."

"No shit Sherlock." Faye muttered.

Cassie turned around to snap out a reply but paused when she noticed that Faye was slightly paler than usual "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Faye answered shiftily "Do you have your phone?"

Cassie's hand moved automatically to her jacket pocket…or at least where her jacket pocket was supposed to be "Um…It's in my jacket pocket."

"And your jacket is where exactly?" Faye asked impatiently.

"I left it in class?"

"Well that's just fucking GREAT!"

"Well where's your phone?" Cassie asked defensively.

"…In my locker."

"Great." Cassie muttered with a roll of her eyes "We can't even call Melissa or Diana to let us out."

"How would we explain being stuck in a closet anyway?" Faye asked irritably "Fuck, this is all your fault."

"All my fault?" Cassie echoed in disbelief "You're the one who started the thing in the class andyou're the one who practically shoved me into a closet. So how exactly is any of this my fault?"

"It's your fucking stupid…hotness!" Faye practically yelled. Cassie raised an eyebrow in response and Faye tutted "God, you're so annoying."

Cassie watched as Faye turned away and leaned her forehead against the wall, taking slow breaths "Are you…okay?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead rushing to add "You can tell me if you're not. I won't judge you."

Faye mumbled something Cassie didn't quite catch.

"…What?"

Again with the mumbling.

"Faye, I can't hear…"

"I hate feeling trapped, okay?" Faye whirled around, her cheeks burning with embarrasment "I hate feeling trapped and now I feel…trapped because we can't even use our magic to get out. There…I said it. Are you happy now?"

Cassie took a moment to mull over what Faye had said. If she was honest with herself, she was feeling slightly on edge about the fact that there magic wasn't working too "It'll be fine. We just have to wait it out."

"I'm not staying in here for that long. I can't feel…"

"Hey." Cassie stepped forward and gripped Faye's waist, lightly tugging her close. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling back to smile up at her mischeviously "I guess I'll just have to distract you then, won't I? It would be awfully stupid to let an opportunity like this pass us by."

Faye looked unsure but she didn't argue when Cassie leaned up to capture her lips in a deeper kiss.

THE END


End file.
